On Tuesday, Michael walked to a toy store in the evening and, after browsing for 12 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $3.51. Michael handed the salesperson $3.78 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Michael received. ${3}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Michael received $0.27 in change.